


Security Problems

by Bookworm1121



Series: Queliot One Shots [8]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bookstore Owner Quentin Coldwater, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Security Guard, Security Guard Eliot Waugh, gun shot, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: Quentin recently opened a new bookstore, and he has a problem: he keeps accidentally setting off the alarm when he closes the store.It doesn't help the security guard is attractive.





	Security Problems

Quentin knew the world was against him. Quentin recently opened a new bookstore in the city’s mall. The opening day went well; loads of buyers stopped by to see the store’s content. Multiple people were insanely excited to have a new bookstore in the area, and they were happy the store was locally owned instead of nationally owned. 

However, Quentin had an ongoing problem: he set off the security alarm at closing. Quentin couldn’t explain how he managed to do it every day for the past two weeks, but he continuously triggered the alarm, causing security to come to his store. 

Unfortunately for Quentin, he was insanely attracted to the security guard, Eliot, on duty. Each time Eliot came to Quentin’s store, Quentin became flustered and awkward. He wanted to make a move and ask Eliot out, but he felt Eliot was too good for him. Eliot had a confident and open personality. Quentin felt like a scared child around Eliot.

“Again, I’m beginning to think you are doing this just to see me,” Eliot teased, grinning at Quentin, “Are you hiding something, Coldwater?”

“Why would I purposely set a loud siren off?”

“Desperate for attention?”

“Very funny,” Quentin said, shuffling his feet.

“I like it though, seeing you. Makes the job less boring since we just sit there for hours.”

“Why do you have this job anyway? Doesn’t seem like you.”

“Need the cash. I want to be an actor.”

“That’s cool,” Quentin said, crossing his arms, “I’ve wanted to open a bookstore since I was a kid.”

Eliot nodded, “You’d like my best friend Margo. She loves reading but pretends she doesn’t.”

“Closeted nerd?”

Eliot laughed, loudly, “I’m telling her you said that, and I’m using that for now on.”

Eliot turned off the alarm, pushing a few buttons and pulling a switch, “All ready to go.”

“Can you maybe show me the right way to put on closed mode? So I can stop triggering the alarm?”

Eliot grinned, “Finding time to spend time with me?”

“What!” Quentin yelped, “No! I . . . uh . . . just wanted to, you know—”

Eliot laughed, “Don’t freak out on me, I’m kidding. Yeah, I’ll show you. Come over here.”

Quentin walked over, standing beside Eliot. Quentin tried to focus on what Eliot was saying, but all his mind focused on was Eliot’s closeness. Quentin could feel Eliot’s body heat consuming him. Quentin’s throat went dry as he brought his focused back to Eliot.

“Now, you try,” Eliot said.

Fuck, Quentin’s wasn’t listening to a word Eliot said. Quentin looked at Eliot, sheepishly, and Eliot laughed in response, “Fine. I’ll walk you through it.”

Eliot leaned over Quentin’s shoulder, pointing to the buttons needed to be pressed. Quentin followed the steps, ignoring Eliot’s hot breath against Quentin’s cheek, and Eliot’s chest pressed against Quentin’s back. Quentin turned his head, gasping at Eliot’s closeness to him. Eliot turned his head, looking at Quentin with a raised eyebrow.

Eliot and Quentin were closed together. Quentin could feel every instinct begging him to kiss Eliot. Every fiber in his body wondered what it would be like to kiss Eliot Waugh—the future actor. Finding every bit of courage, Quentin leaned in and kissed Eliot.

Eliot made a surprised noise, and Quentin began pulling away—regretting his boldness. However, Eliot quickly turned Quentin’s body. He pressed Quentin against the wall, kissing Quentin. Quentin wrapped his arms around Eliot’s neck, deepening the kiss.

Moments passed, and Eliot pulled away from Quentin. He rested his forehead against Quentin’s looking at Quentin, “Thank fuck this wasn’t a one sided attraction.”

Quentin laughed, “I still didn’t set those alarms off on purpose, but it was a bonus you showed up.”

Eliot grinned, cheekily, “A bonus indeed. Do you want to go on a date with me? Movie?”

Quentin nodded, “Daytime or nighttime?”

“I don’t have a shift Friday. Meet at the movies after you close up?”

“Sounds good to me,” Quentin grinned, “Let me give you my number.”

. . .

Eliot sat on the counter, looking through a book. The book seemed very used and old, and Eliot wondered why it was at Quentin’s bookstore. Eliot recognized Quentin’s handwriting on the margins of the book, and he chuckled at the comments Quentin made.

“Having fun?” Quentin asked, leaning a shoulder against the wall, “That’s one of my Fillory books. I was reading them to a group of kids that come by every Wednesday.”

Eliot chuckled, “Got them hooked on your fanboy drug?”

“Hush, you make it sound like I’m selling them actual drugs,” Quentin laughed, walking over to Eliot. Eliot parted his legs, letting Quentin stand between them, “I’m just giving them good literature.”

“Harry Potter isn’t that bad, Quentin.”

“Never said it was. I was referring to the dystopian fiction that has become popular.”

Eliot laughed, tugging at Quentin’s tie. He leaned down, kissing Quentin, “See you after my shift?”

“Of course,” Quentin smiled, “I’ll be at the apartment. Might get bored and have to start without you.”

Eliot groaned, “Baby if you even think about starting without me, I will not forgive you.’

“Then, don’t be late. You are only on shift for four hours tonight.”

“But we get to see Dave for the first time tonight. You can’t watch it without me,” Eliot whined, playfully.

Quentin smiled, cheekily, “Then don’t be late.”

Eliot grinned, kissing Quentin again, “Fine.”

Eliot hopped off the counter, walking to the front of the store, “Have the snacks ready when I get home.”

Quentin grinned, “Don’t I always have them ready.”

Eliot laughed, walking out of the store. 

Quentin watched him leave, chuckling to himself. Quentin grabbed the display books, taking them to the back of the store. He barely heard the door open, “El, did you forget your thing?”

When there was no reply, Quentin began walking to the front of the store, “El, you know I don’t like it when you do—who are you?”

A man dressed in black stood at the register. The man put the money in a bag, quickly. At the sound of Quentin’s voice, the man froze and turned to Quentin. Quentin’s panic rose as he saw the gun pointed at him.

“I don’t want any trouble,” Quentin said, walking towards the man, “I am just closing up my store. Take what you need,” he said, standing next to the bookshelf. He, slowly, reached over, trying to press the alert button. He had several puts in when he first opened the store. Julia had teased him because robbing a bookstore was highly unlikely. Now he was grateful for his paranoia.

“Hands up!” the man said, “I want to see them.”

“Okay, okay,” Quentin said. Quentin swallowed, ignoring the button. Quentin grabbed a book on the shelf, throwing it at the man to distract him.

Quentin heard the gun go off, and he stumbled backward. Quentin’s ears rang, and he wondered if he had been shot. Within moments, Quentin’s left abdomen began to burn. Quentin pressed against it, feeling the blood cover his hands. 

Within seconds, he heard security rush into the room. Quentin stumbled to the ground, shocked about getting shot. He barely heard Eliot yell his name. Quentin’s vision blurred as Eliot kneeled in front of him, pressing a towel against Quentin’s wound.

“Quentin,” Eliot said, running to Quentin, “Baby, stay with me.”

“El, fuck, it hurts.”

“I know. Penny’s called an ambulance. We heard the gun go off but didn’t know what store it came from. Then, you tripped the alarm.”

Quentin nodded, leaning into Eliot’s touch. Quentin whimpered, and Eliot knocked their foreheads together, “Stay with me, Q.”

Quentin didn’t notice he was crying until Eliot wiped his cheeks, “It hurts.”

“Stay with me, Quentin. You need to stay awake. The ambulance is almost here.”

Quentin nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. He focused on Eliot’s breathing. Eliot’s breathes hit Quentin’s face, and Quentin found it calming. Quentin opened his eyes, looking at Eliot, “I love you, El.”

“Don’t say that, Quentin,” Eliot said, swallowing, “You make it sound like you’re going to die. You’re going to be okay.”

Quentin sniffled. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Eliot’s. Eliot whimpered, slowly kissing Quentin back. Quentin pulled away, trying to keep his eyes open. However, his tiredness overtook him, and the last thing he heard was Eliot screaming his name.

. . .

Eliot sat in the waiting room, holding Julia’s hand. Eliot’s leg bounced as they waited to hear Quentin’s results. Julia’s eyes were bloodshot from crying, and she leaned against Eliot’s shoulder.

“Coldwater?” a nurse said.

Eliot and Julia stood, waiting to hear what the nurse had to say. They walked over to the nurse, nervously.

“He’s stable,” he started, “The surgery was done with ease, and he should make a full recovery. He will need rest and will limit activity for the next week or so.”

Eliot nodded, “When can he be seen?”

“He’s awake now.”

“You go see him,” Eliot said, looking at Julia, “I’ll wait outside the room.”

Julia nodded, “Thank you.”

. . .

After ten minutes, Julia walked out of the room. She smiled at Eliot, “He wants to talk to you.”

Eliot nodded, walking into the room. Relief overtook him as he saw Quentin alive. His eyes filled with tears, and he sat in the chair next to Quentin’s bed.

“Hey, I’m okay. I’m alive,” Quentin said, taking Eliot’s hand.

“I’m glad. Don’t scare me like that again.”

“I won’t,” Quentin said, fondly, “I guess we won’t be watching the episode tonight.”

“I don’t care about some show. I care about you.”

Quentin nodded, “I care about you too.”

Eliot kissed Quentin’s hand, looking at him, “I love you.”

“I love you,” Quentin smiled, “And I hope you like scars. Because this won’t be a pretty scar.”

Eliot laughed, “Scars are sexy.”

Quentin grinned, “Of course, they are.”

Eliot leaned in, kissing Quentin, sweetly. He pulled away, pressing his forehead against Quentin’s.


End file.
